


Short Hair

by minimumobsession



Series: AOA Inspired [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, bff china line, junhui centric, side gyuhao - Freeform, tiny mention of sexual content its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll cut my hair short before meeting you.<br/>I’ll be reborn<br/>It’s gonna be fine</p><p>Junhui needs to know everything is going to be fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hair

**Author's Note:**

> i love junhui so much hes my son  
> he slayed nice, my suspender baby  
> He has his predebut long hair at first  
> (hahah im late to the comeback party)
> 
> inspired by another AOA song, obviously short hair. this song is just a cute sweet love song, i love it *clenches fist*
> 
> fun fact: i have another wonhui wip and its already 8 pages long and im not even halfway through the plotline hahaha i need to do my summer work but writing fancfics are soo much more fun

He stared at himself in the mirror. 

Pale skin stretched over high cheekbones. Soft, curved eyebrows. Narrow, almond eyes. Thin, pouty lips. Long, thin, wispy hair barely brushed his shoulders.

Junhui could go on and on about his appearance. He wasn’t nicknamed the Prince of China for nothing. 

But now it was nothing to him. 

He glared critically at his reflection. Maybe if he was more handsome, if he wasn’t so gentle, if he wasn’t so androgynous. Just maybe then he wouldn’t be alone. 

Sighing, Junhui trudged out of the cold bathroom. The apartment felt cold and lonely. Clad only in a pair of wooly socks and a large sweater, Junhui could give only two fucks about his appearance. Before, Junhui would tell himself  _ it’s summer, go wear that tank to show off those muscles, go wear those shorts to make your calves look good _ . Now, nothing mattered. It was summer, he wasn’t forced to go out and socialize because of school. He could stay inside all day, looking like a potato, and wallow in ice cream.

Junhui squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to make an appearance. 

A short knock sounded at the door, three short, consecutive raps. Junhui took a deep breath and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, he wasn't a fan of letting anyone know he wore rainbow, polka-dot boxers. He peered through the peephole, not liking what he saw. 

“Junhui-ah,” sang the muffled voice. “I know you’re in there. It’s been a month, shouldn’t you be over him? What happened to Prince of China?”

Junhui’s forcefully ran his hand through his hair, fingers tangling with the knotted ends. “He never existed, Minghao,” Junhui growled, aggravated. He wanted to spend all summer being depressed with as little human contact as possible. “Please leave me alone, let me be depressing.”

Even through the door, Junhui could hear the younger scoff and probably cross his arms. “Let me in you ungrateful brat.”

Junhui let out a sigh, knowing that Minghao was stubborn and would not relent, he opened the door for the younger. A smug smile on his face, “Glad to know that you’ll actually listen to me.” 

Junhui couldn’t deal with Minghao right now and went to sit down on his coach, “I didn’t want to deal with the angry neighbors. Why are you here? I just want to be alone.”

Minghao stared at him, “No, you don’t. You never want to be alone, you love people.”

Junhui hated how well Minghao knew him. If only he could find someone like Minghao, someone who cared no matter what, but even then, they wouldn’t want to date someone like Junhui.

Minghao walked over to sit next to Junhui, patting his thigh. “Let's go clubbing tonight. You could use a little winding out. Meet a hot guy and fuck him. Best medicine for bad breakups.” 

Junhui stared at Minghao. He loved clubbing before his breakup, but now it seemed too much of a bother. 

“Why Minghao? There's no point, I'm not good enough to club anymore. I'm not sexy, I'm not pretty, I can't look the part anymore. I don't want to have sex.”

Minghao sighed exasperatedly. “Look, I don't know what you put in your head after he broke up with you, but you're only hurting yourself. He broke up with you because he had to go back to China. Not because of your appearance.”

Junhui’s head snapped up. “It's not because of that.”

“Then what?” Minghao practically shouted. “I'm tired of seeing my friend putting himself down over a stupid relationship! You're the fucking Prince of China, you're better than that!”

Junhui took a deep breath as tears welled up in his eyes, they flickered around in confliction, “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Okay, whatever. But you're going clubbing tonight, even if I have to drag your sorry ass out of this apartment in your stupid basketball shorts and sweater combo.”

Minghao stood up to go scrounge around in Junhui's closet, but was held back by a hand. 

“Thank you,” Junhui whispered.  _ Thanks for being here for me.  _

Moments later, Minghao stood back to admire his work. Junhui stood confidently, wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, giving off the perfect mysterious and badass vibes ([aka My Ear Candy vibes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLBIWqavWPA) ). A complete opposite aura from what Minghao saw an hour earlier. 

Minghao was giddy with excitement, “Let’s get drunk!” 

 

The club was raging, it’s been awhile since Junhui’s been in the atmosphere of loud music and sweat, but he still loved it. Minghao dragged him to the bar, yelling about how he wanted to meet someone. As Minghao approached the bar, he started waving one of his hands at one of the bartenders. Looking up, the bartender gave Minghao a cute smile, which deeply contrasted with the rest of his dark and handsome look he had. 

“Mingyu-ah!” Minghao exclaimed, letting go of Junhui’s hand. “This is my friend I was talking about! Junhui!”

Mingyu leaned across the bar, propping his elbow on the counter with his chin in his palm, staring at Minghao as he excitedly chattered. Looking at them from a distance, Junhui could of swore they were a couple… 

“Junhui, Junhui-ah!” Minghao tried to scream over the music. “This is my boyfriend, Mingyu!”

_ Oh, that’s why. _

“From what you’ve told me about him, I’m surprised that you got him out of the house,” Mingyu replied, ruffling Minghao’s hair affectionately. Junhui stared at Minghao in slight betrayal.

“What?” Minghao asked. “He’s my personal vent-listener and cuddle buddy. I was just worried about you.”

Junhui just shook his head, long, brown hair flying all over his face. “How long have you been dating?”

Minghao suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, “Um, right after…”

_ Right after I broke up with him. _

“Oh, okay,” there was a slight, uncomfortable pause as Mingyu went to serve other customers. “So, is your vent-listener getting us free drinks?” Junhui asked, trying to be friendly again. 

It worked as Minghao returned right to his excitable self. “Well, I get the free drinks, but I might pull a few strings,” he said, winking. “Hey, babe, get us some cosmos! We getting crazy tonight!”

Mingyu smiled at his boyfriend, “Of course, princess, anything for you.” And blew a kiss at a Minghao who rolled his eyes. 

As Mingyu handed over the drinks to Junhui and Minghao, Minghao cocked his head, looking confused. “Hey, wasn’t your friend supposed to be here?”

Before Mingyu could answer, Junhui butt in, “A friend? Were you trying to set me up with someone?”

“No, no. Mingyu gets off work soon and we were going to stay here for a little and I didn’t want you to be a third wheel,” Minghao said, defensively, knowing how the older was so touchy over relationships nowadays. “Just meeting new people, you know?”

Junhui downed his cosmo down in one gulp, “Yeah, whatever. Can I get something stronger?”

Mingyu nodded, “Yeah, sure. But Wonwoo had something come up and he couldn’t make it. But we should try to reschedule, he was looking forward to meeting you, Junhui.”

Junhui looked questioning at Mingyu who had left to get Junhui another drink, “I thought it was just ‘meeting new people’.”

Minghao held up his hands in defence, “I wanted it to be just a friend meeting, but Mingyu said that Wonwoo thinks you’re hot. This was not my intention, blame Mingyu for showing a picture.”

“Well, Mingyu’s friend has a warped sense of attraction, I’m not hot,” Junhui protested.

Minghao sighed, frustrated, “I’m not even going to bother to argue with you because we both know what I think.”

“I’m back with the drinks!” Mingyu sang, passing a fancy-looking one to Minghao, “Here’s a special for my special.” Junhui wanted to gag. “And the vodka for the…” 

Junhui waved his hand, “I don’t need some sappy nickname, just hand it over.” Junhui grabbed the glass and downed it down. Giving Mingyu a sheepish smile, “Would it hurt if I asked for another one?”

Mingyu shook his head, “Um, no problem. Minghao told me how much you deserve this night.”

“Thanks.” 

 

His head pounded as he woke up. He squinted his eyes,  _ why were his curtains open, the light fucking hurts.  _ Junhui took a couple minutes to get his bearings together,  _ wait, why is he home?  _ Finally getting out of bed, he saw a glass of water and aspirin laid out on his nightstand with a note in Minghao’s neat handwriting

 

_ Prince Of Drunkenness, _

_ Good news and bad news. _

_ Good news is that you get piss drunk and we brought you home last night so you didn’t fuck anyone, which I guess is good news for you. _

_ But bad news is that you got piss drunk and Wonwoo made an appearance. And you being piss drunk fell in drunk love with him. I sent some pics to you. _

_ And you being piss drunk means that you won’t remember anything. _

_ Love your best friend, _

_ Minghao _

_ P.S. Wonwoo liked you and kept playing with your hair. He wants to meet up with you again, under sober circumstances. _

 

Quickly grabbing his phone, Junhui scrolled through the numerous, blurry pictures Minghao sent. But he could make out himself wrapped up in another male’s embrace, sitting on the other male’s lap, arms slung around the other’s neck, foreheads touching as hair draped down over their faces like a curtain. 

Junhui ran his hand through his hair,  _ no, this can't be happening.  _

A knock sounded at the door, the loud raps pounding with his headache. Downing the aspirin, Junhui got up to answer the door. It was probably Minghao, it only is ever Minghao. 

Junhui flung the door open to find that he was right and a sly looking Minghao stood there.

“How was your beauty rest?”

Junhui placed his palms on his forehead, “Why did you let that happen to me?” 

Minghao faced screwed up,  “What do you mean?”

Junhui’s fingers started to force themselves through his tangled hair in a nervous panic, not being gentle at all as strands of hair were being forcefully pulled out. Minghao placed a hand on Junhui’s back and pushed him inside to the apartment. “Hey, you’re okay. It’s just me,” Minghao said, trying to reassure the older while soothingly rubbing his back. Making Junhui sit down, the younger headed to the small kitchen to make a pot of ashwagandha tea, knowing it was the older’s go-to relaxation remedy. 

Moments later, Minghao had acquired a steamy cup of herbs, he headed over to Junhui. He was slumped on the couch with his face buried in his hands, something Minghao hasn’t seen ever. The older male was always a confident, dominant figure in his life. The friend that would stand up for him, the one that told him how to love himself, the one who knew exactly what to do. And know it was Minghao turn to show Junhui the way. Placing the cup on the coffee table, he timidly sat down next his best friend.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Minghao received a sniff in response. Placing a hand on his back, Minghao nodded, even though he knew Junhui couldn’t see him. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready. I’m just worried about you. You’re letting your insecurities take over your life, and it’s ruining you.”

Minghao sat back, still rubbing slow circles into Junhui’s back, not expecting a response. 

“I just miss having you drag me on stupid, crazy adventures.”

“It wasn’t because of Mingming.”

Minghao sat up, “What?”

Junhui shook his head and slowly raised his head up, “You think I’m still hung up over Mingming, but it wasn’t ever over him.”

Junhui choked out a watery laugh, “Yeah, I was upset that he broke up with me because he had to move back to China. I liked him a lot. But, um…” 

A tear escaped and rolled down Junhui’s cheek. Minghao reached out to brush it away. “You don’t have to keep telling me if it hurts you.”

“No,” Junhui protested. “I kept you in the dark for so long and you're my best friend. I need to tell you, I owe you.” Minghao only nodded and patted Junhui’s thigh in sympathy.

“So, knowing me, I went to hook up with someone from our school after Mingming broke it off. I just wanted to get my mind off it. But I couldn’t go through it, he wanted me to go down on him, but it just felt wrong.”

Junhui paused and took a sip of tea.

“I told him I wanted to stop, and, well, I guess he did technically stop. But he just started throwing these insults at me like how Mingming only dated me because I was the only other Chinese or how I would be alone after him because no one wanted to date a guy with long hair and looked like a girl sometimes. “

Releasing a deep breath, Junhui continued, one hand finding its way back into his fair, pulling and tugging on the long strands. 

“I thought he was going to force me after how angry he was, but he just pushed me back on the ground and left.”

Tugging pretty hard on one strand of hair, Minghao grasped both of Junhui’s hands to keep them from pulling out all of his hair.

“I don’t know why it affected me so much, I’ve heard so much worse, but combined with Mingming breaking up with me, I guess everything was too overwhelming.”

More tears rolled onto Junhui’s cheeks, “Hey,” Minghao said, letting go of Junhui’s hands to stroke Junhui’s cheek. “I’m glad you told me.”

Junhui finally cracked a smile, a small, watery one, but it was still a smile. Progress is still progress. “I want to get better.”

Minghao started smiling back, “Good.”

 

Minghao left after they had a heart-to-heart bro-talk. But not before handing a slip of paper to him with a certain someone’s phone number written on it. 

_ This is the first step, _ Minghao told him.  _ Wonwoo’s sweet and patient, he won’t mind waiting for you to start being you again.  _

Junhui had only nodded before Minghao waved goodbye to go meet up with his boyfriend. 

He swallowed as he stared at the slip of paper,  _ this is the first step, I want to get better. _  
  


His heart pounded as he sent the last text.

_ You’ll be fine, Minghao said so and Minghao is always right. _

He realized his hand was back into his long hair, pulling at his hair. It’s been a nervous habit ever since the failed hook up. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Junhui was sitting in a hair salon, getting ready to chop off his hair.

“You sure about this? You’re hair is very pretty,” the hairdresser asked, running gentle fingers through his hair. 

Junhui nodded, “Yes, I need a change.”

_ Forget about the past, be reborn, and it’ll be fine.  _

 

Junhui stood in front of his bathroom mirror, brushing his fingers through his now extremely short hair. It was harder to tug and pull at it now.

_ You cut your hair to look more manly, _ a nagging voice said.  _ Pathetic, Minghao said Wonwoo liked your hair, now he’ll be disgusted by it. _

“No,” Junhui practically shouted, staring at himself in the mirror. He didn’t care if his neighbors overheard him and thought he was crazy. “I cut my hair for me. Not for anyone. I’m going to be alright.”

 

Waking up the next day was nerve-wrecking for Junhui. After receiving a good luck text from Minghao, he walked to the bathroom. Closing his eyes, the voices started to whisper in his ears. His eyes snapped open. 

“No, it’s going to be fine.” 

He smoothed his hands through his hair, it was going to get sometime to get used to his shorter hair. But that’s fine, he also looked good with short hair.

His hair ruffled in the slight breeze as he stepped outside. The weather, nice and sunny, perfect date weather. Junhui could easily walk to the cafe in this weather. 

He let out a deep breath,  _ today is a good day. _

 

Wonwoo was already at the cafe when Junhui got there. The Korean male didn’t notice him walk in and take a seat. The surprise on his face was adorable when Wonwoo looked up to see his date right in front of him.

“Oh, uh, when did you get here?” Wonwoo asked, face a little red.

“Just now. You were busy reading the book and I didn’t want to bother you. You looked peaceful,” Junhui smiled.  _ Yes, it’s going to be alright. _

“Yeah, uh, I like reading,” Wonwoo stuttered. He squinted, “You cut your hair.”

Junhui nodded, self-consciously running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I did.”

Wonwoo waited a bit for an explanation that never came, coughing to cover the awkward pause, “Well, um, I like it a lot. Not to say I didn’t like your long hair, both are good.”

Junhui couldn’t help, but smile. He was back on track. “Thank you. So you like reading? I like it too, what are you reading now?”

Wonwoo sighed in relief as Junhui steered the conversation to something he was comfortable with. 

 

It wasn’t long before Junhui was back to his old self, much to Minghao delight. He was back out in the clubs, in the dance studio, but he wasn’t alone. Stuck close to his side, was his boy toy, name deemed by Mingyu. Junhui was smiling again, wearing the clothes that flaunted his body. He was happy again. 

It wasn’t hard for Wonwoo to fall deeply in love with Junhui. He was always starstrucked by his boyfriend’s bluntness and independence. Being dragged out of his comfort zone should be terrifying for him, but the spontaneous adventures were always amazing when he had Junhui by his side. 

And it wasn’t hard for Junhui to fall hard for Wonwoo, true to Minghao’s words, Wonwoo was gentle and patient, even during the times Junhui’s insecurities came back. He dealt with all of Junhui’s shit and still loved his boyfriend for that. He didn’t give a shit if Junhui wanted to lounge around in his rainbow polka-dot boxers or when he wanted to show off all the skin in the club or when Junhui wanted to keep his hair short. He called Junhui beautiful, handsome, cute. He made Junhui know everything was going to be fine. 

Being a couple meant that Wonwoo could finally be honest with him and finally tell him that he liked Junhui’s longer hair slightly more, just slightly. He may sometimes still be a stuttering baby around Junhui, but that’s just the side effect of falling for Junhui. And Junhui could be himself, tell all his darkest secrets. And Wonwoo wouldn’t care, he would just hold his boyfriend’s chin and tell him how beautiful he was.

 

“Today, I, Wen Junhui, choose you as my partner in crime. Where we read books together by the river and you yell at me for making too much noise because you read slower. Where you tell me when my adventures are too much, especially when they threaten to break the law. Where we eat spicy food together because our friends can’t. Where you always tell me you love me and I tell you I love you more.”

“And I, Jeon Wonwoo, choose you to be my lucky charm. And I promise to you that I will try to do almost everything you want to do. To tell you you’re beautiful even when you don’t think so. To make you happy and feel loved. And most importantly to tell you that everything will be alright, even with your short hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
